Storyline
Deemo is a unique game that features a background story. There are currently 14 videos and feature images that fade in and out. Photo1.png Photo2.png Photo3.png Photo4.png Photo5.png Photo6.png Photo7.png photo8.png Photo9.png Photo10.png Photo11.png Photo12.png Photo13.png Photo14.png Deemo v1.0 Part 1 - Lonely Deemo Unlock condition: None. This part of the story shows the lonely Deemo who lives in a tower all alone. The background music is Untitled2, and can be played and unlocked eventually, depending on how well the player has played the existing songs. You can see piano sheets flying down from the top throughout the movie. Part 2 - Falling Girl Unlock condition: None. This part first shows Deemo playing the piano then suddenly realizing something - A girl is falling through a window from the top of his tower. Luckily Deemo saved her from the fall. They quickly became friends. This part is unlocked together with the song Nine Point Eight. Part 3 - Budding Unlock condition: The tree reached 2 meters high. This part shows the budding of the tree. Little Girl and Deemo discover it together. She imagines that the tree will grow until she can get out of Deemo's castle by climbing up the tree. Part 4 - Growing Unlock condition: The tree reached 4 meters high. This is probably the shortest movie clip in the game. It shows the little girl can't touch the leaves of the trees easily anymore - it's growing higher and higher. You can see fruits on the tree too. Part 5 - I Miss My Home Unlock condition: The tree reached 10 meters high. Deemo and the girl are watching the tree from a distance...the tree is high. It has almost reached the window she fell from. It appears as though she's remembered something and starts to cry while Deemo tries to comfort her. The background song is somewhat similar to the final notes of Sairai. Part 6 - Blossom Unlock condition: The tree reached 20 meters high. Little Girl sees the tree is covered in bright orange. She happily dances around Deemo, while he plays the piano. Then the credits to the game's developers, music composers, vocals, artwork designers, etc. show up with the previous memories from the game playing in the background. In the end, you can see a picture frame, with the phrase "To be continued...", below it. The picture shows a man playing the piano (though his face obscured), and the girl sitting on the piano, laughing happily. The background song for the last part of the storyline is Sakura Iro No Yume, meaning Dreams in the Cherry Blossom Color. Deemo v1.5 Part 7 - Leaves Unlock condition: The player plays a song after the tree reached 20 meters high. It features the Masked Lady gazing at the tree, with something on her mind. As leaves starts to flutter down, she pulled out her hand. There seems to be a pendant or watch hanging from her neck, as a leaf falls in her palm. She then proceeded to crush the leaf and then drop it to the ground, as it scatters in the air. This will unlock 2 songs: Angelic Sphere and Leviathan. Deemo v2.0 Part 8 - Where It Goes Unlock condition: Tap on rug where it looks like you can walk through it in the Attic (and fulfilled previous part conditions) Part 9 - The New Tree Unlock condition: Finish Suspenseful Third Day when tap on the piano in new room (need specification) (and fulfilled previous part conditions) Part 10 - The Key Unlock condition: Reach 40m tree height The little girl found a key, but cannot reach it. With Deemo help, she is able to obtain the key. Part 11 - You Cannot Go Unlock condition: Reach 50m tree height Masked Lady tried to prevent the Little Girl from opening the door, but Deemo stops her. Part 12 - Going Home Unlock condition: Achieve 100% on the staircase contruction, immediately unlock "Fluquor" song. Part 13 - Goodbye Unlock condition: After playing Fluquor for the first time (note that there will be no difficulty marked.) As the Little Girl rises to the window, Deemo disintegrates, revealed to be her brother and the Masked Lady is revealed to be a part of the little girl who wanted to stay with Deemo (Hans). It is shown that the girl (Alice) and Deemo (Hans) were in an accident where a truck struck them, in which her brother was fatally injured protecting his sister. Part 14 - Where You Are Not Unlock condition: Immediately follows part 13. Alice is shown to be awake from her accident, and rushes to the window to check outside, before having to be consoled by medical staff. Extra Staffroll Alice Good Night (愛麗絲晚安) - Voice: Riin = Lyrics We never travel in time and fix up the sadness You lost just secret rabbit, and guardian around Maybe you will feel lost in your dream Don't be scared, It's alright... Chorus Alice good night, good night Like the rabbits in the clocks all around Alice good night, good night Let the sorrow just slowly fade away... End this way, there must be a way On the aimless ship passing away Alice good night, good night Just stay in the night. We never travel in space hiding your secrets You always feel alone but, it's okay to feel it Maybe we can feel dark after light Don't be scared, I am here... Chorus Alice good night, good night Like the rabbits in the clocks all around Alice good night, good night Let the sorrow just slowly fade away... End this way, there must be a way On the aimless ship passing away Alice good night, good night Let's stay in the night.... (Click to expand) 'Art' v20anima.png v20fluquor.png v20fluquor_fc.png|~~ Category:Deemo